Survive Me
by Enked
Summary: Two sisters are stranded on an island after a terrible plane crash. Realization occurs; they are the only two girls amoungst a group of boys.  The kids will be older a Jack/oc/Ralph.  Both girls will have to decided which tribe is right. Death is waiting.
1. Chapter 1 Death

**Hi everyone this is just a story I thought I might try (you know girl stranded on a island with a bunch of guys haha) Anyway my story will be different the first couple will be basic but trust me this story is going to be more in depth than you might realize. Sorry for bad grammer I am not good at it. But please enjoy! **

**Alice POV~**

The captain's voice came on the intercom, a sheer freighting tone held the air, _he knew_, "Everyone brace yourselves! Dear God… prepare for impact!" My mind was spinning with worry, fear, nausea, and a mix of other emotions. My head turned into a blender and my body was frozen stiff. I gripped the arm chair, tensing at every jolt of the plane. The sound of the engine was screeching. I could hear the roaring cry of the aircraft as one by one the wings were being torn to pieces. Clenching my jaw, I closed my eyes preparing for the outcome of death. The screaming of the other children was enough to make my ears feel as if drips of blood were trickling down from the inside. I bit my lip. The shocking motion of the plane was stressing my muscles, my legs felt like loose and my arms were tiring.

I glanced to my right to see my mother mouthing words. She was yelling but no sound was I able to hear. Tears erupted in my eyes, as I knew death was sitting outside the window. I was chocking up as more realization struck that my life was soon going to be no existent. My once beating heart was going to be nothing more than a lifeless organ. All my mind could envision was how mangled my body might look once the noise of the plane struck the water. My lip quivered. The seconds were ticking by 1….2…. Why is life so far until death strikes?

3….4….

God just make it painless.

5….6….

No kid should have to see their own death. My life has been too short.

I tried to sing to myself a soft song, a tune that would distract my mind. I needed a note that I could carry high to heaven. I assumed I was heading up; there I would meet my mother, father, sister, and my pets someday. We would be together. None of us would be alone. We would laugh and play with no worries. I could see my father again someone I had not seen in a while. My mother and sister might tag along.

I burst out with salty tears, "Mom! Moooommmm!"

I did not want to pass on from earth. I was not ready. I felt a hand grab my wrist and before I could look the plane struck the ocean with a bang from the nose. The force was incredible, my neck and shoulders were wiped forward. My stomach was being strangled by the seatbelt and I felt my head being thrown down ward as we came upon impact. There was no time for thoughts as the aircraft burst into the water. The metal on the plane was denting. I could feel the spray of the water hit my checks from the broken windows. My heart beat was irregular as my half open eyes saw the plane break apart.

Kids were franticly racing for the surface. I saw red ribbons dancing around my face. The ice prickling ocean began pouring into the aisle causing my limbs to go numb. Struggling I tried to remove my seatbelt from its tight grasp. The demon was holding me down dragging me from life.

Finally I freed myself. The work was tiring and I was finding it hard to stay conscious. My eyes and nose were burning as the strong ocean water stung like needles. The plane was sinking and I could feel the water rising above my waist. I desperately tried to find my mom but the scary thought of not living was eating away at me. Glancing to my right again my mother was nowhere in sight. Panic struck my chest. My sister was gone as well, my heart was drowning with the plane but my mind forced me to return to the surface. I saw a rough opening through a shattered window. Glass was jagged out and managed to slice my shirt clean. Small red ribbons escaped as I made my way to air.

My body ached and my lungs were heavy with grief and exhaustion. I saw the other children crying and yelling for rescue but their pleads were covered by the deathly heavens. The storm in the sky echoed a heard of ragging animals, the lighting was fierce and struck the dense green clouds. The thunder was hurtful, a sound of angry punch threatened across the sky.

The day was dark while high waves attempted to swallow us up as we headed toward shore. I could not cry for my family, for my body was a weak machine. I reached the wet sand collapsing on the ground, thankful for a steady terrain. I rested for a few moments before I realized the tides coming in were monstrous creatures looking for more victims. Forgetting about my loved ones I did what survival knowledge I had and sought out for refuge in the depths of the forest. I stayed near by the shore and hoped for the best. My eyes still burning were blurred for the most part and my wet hair hung in my face making sight challenging.

The horrible night pressed on. I waited. The aches and pains grew again and soon my mind put my body to ease.

My dream became a safe get away.

**Well I hope you liked it! The story will be written in third person so no worries! First story so yeah- **


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance

**Hey Guys-Thanks for the reviews! I like to hear feed back (good or bad) always like to improve! I do not own anything- **

**Anyway I plan on making my story (and chapters) realistic so if the romance does not seem there give it time-I like detail so hang in there!**

Alice woke to a blazing sun. Squinting, she struggled to her weak legs trying hard to support herself. The air was thick with humidity and Alice could feel her skin sticky with sweat. Her mouth was dry, but a salty taste lingered as she licked her lips. Alice glanced around at her surroundings. She had been lying in a mix of terrain consisting of dirt and blades of grass that laid flat from where she was. In front of her a few tall trees had made a barrier between her and the shore, the sandy coast was only a few steps away. Sounds of wild birds were chipping as they flew from tree to tree searching for food. Alice stomach hurt and so did many other parts of her body. But the pain was neither stabbing nor dull, just a constant reminder that she was sore. Alice's mind was clouded from the night before. She could recall a storm; and lighting, but nothing more.

Alice continued to discover her surroundings. She made her way deeper into the forest hoping to find anything. She was not thinking in specifics of what she might be trying to find, but simply trying to make a connection.

"What a beautiful place." Alice whispered to herself.

The trees were high above and rays of the sun reflected their glistening fruit. Wonderful colors of the woods danced around Alice as she made her way to a small opening. The ground was covered with small flowers, and the air had a small breeze gliding through Alice's hair. Alice smiled, realizing the beauty nature had. Her stomach growled and a burning pain followed after. Alice could feel one of her legs throbbing, but her mind canceled out the damaged nerves; for the wonders of the forest were far too great. Her stomach talked louder.

"Food huh?", Alice looked up at the trees, their hung a reddish orange fruit that was full of juice ready and ripe. Her stomach pressed on, "I wish I could- but the food is probably dangerous." Alice nodded at the fruit, happy that she believed in her wise decision. Suddenly a faint sound of blowing instrument, called to her. _What?_She thought to herself. Slowly Alice staggered past the field of flowers and peaked out of tees that created the barrier to the shoe. There she saw two boys. One was blowing into what seemed to be a shell. He was fairly tall and had sandy blonde hair. His body was trim compared to the other fellow and had a strong figure about himself. The boy next to him was slightly slouched and was chubby. He was standing next to the boy blowing the shell and was talking to him in the process. Alice was stunned and relieved to see others on the island as well. She wanted to greet them but her mind told her to wait. She was slightly shy with people in general, and god only knows how she would react with boys. Before long after several callings from the thin boy a group of other people emerged from the shadows of the woods.

Some of them were tall others short. Some looked to be little kids others as old as Alice. Soon the shores of the beach had a group of people crowding around the two boys. Alice was amazed so many people could have survived the plane. Realization struck her.

"The plane!" Alice almost shouted out but covered her mouth so she would not be noticed. "The storm-th-the plane! That's right I-I was with mom and sis and-" She remembered the search for her mother and the devastation of not finding her last night. Alice glanced up and saw the boys clamoring with each other. The boy with the shell was being confronted with another older boy who had reddish hair. They were analyzing each other trying to decide what to do. Alice swallowed. Maybe her mother was in the group. Holding her breath Alice advanced past her protecting trees. Walking was hard and the pain was increasing with every stride. The numbing block that her mind had created was losing its strength. Alice had to bit her lip as she made her way to the group. As she got there the boys were discussing what actions should be taking place and who should be in charge.

The red headed boy spoke up he was forceful with his appearance, "It is simple the oldest should be in charge. That will settle it I will be leader." The older boy glanced around the group smirking with pride. Alice could see he was cocky and over impressed with himself. She stood with silence.

"Well wait a minute how old is everyone? That would help determine a lot of our problems before we elect a leader. Shall we?" The round boy pushed up his glasses and after his slurred speech the others nodded in agreement.

The boy who held the shell voiced first, "16." , he looked to his left.

"Jack 17" The cocky boy announced.

Next to him was a boy with a darker tone to his face. He somewhat held an intense feel. Alice lowered herself, "Roger 16."

"Maurice 15." Twin boys were next to Maurice and together stated their age, "15."

A dark haired boy with vibrate eyes spoke, "15." And from there they circled back to the chubby boy with glasses, "16."

The boy with the sandy hair held up the shell. Silence fell.

"Anyone here older than 17?" The other boys kept quiet and some began sitting down.

"Well than looks like I am leader. Now-" Jack was cut off by the round boy.

"I believe we should take a vote! Let's be civilized and do this democratically-" Jack raised his voice, "No cares that you think fat-so." The boy with glasses shrugged back and soon the conch was held in the air. Everyone was quiet. Jack suggested for the conch.

"Ok, fine- lets vote. Let fat-ass get his way. All in favor of me raise your hands." Very few raised their hands but after a threatening glare from Jack a group of boys immediately shot up their hands. Jack smiled feeling confident about his supporters.

The round boy spoke shyly, "All in favor of Ralph raise them." Including the round boy a massive amount of hands flew to the air. The vote was settled. Alice did not realize she was still standing while the other kids had seated themselves on the warm sand.

The chief spoke, "Jack though will be in charge of the hunters. Like I mentioned before we need food and shelter, that is our top priority. You little ones must listen to the older boys and follow rules. We should treat this place like school. Rules will be enforced." Ralph stopped, satisfied about his speech. As he glanced around the group Ralph saw a girl standing above the little ones. She was lean and had light burnet hair that was slightly wavy and fell passed he shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that were soft. She stood with little confidence and showed herself to be somewhat helpless. She wore a short blue dress that came to her knees. Her arms were covered with ripped sleeves down to her wrists. She had lost her shoes and was barefoot like the rest of them. She was rubbing her arm unaware of his stare. Ralph could see past her scratches and saw a girl with an adorable completion.

Alice saw him staring and tried to act like she was not as pathetic as she displayed. Jack followed his gaze and saw the girl standing above the others. Jack looked at Ralph and saw no move to be made, Jack walked up instead.

"Names Jack Merridew and yours?" Jack's voice was lighter more personable than before. Maybe Alice misread him he seemed to be nice person. "Al-Alice pleasure to meet you." Alice found her voice and remembered her manners of a British girl.

Jack smiled making Alice feel good about her response, "And same to you." Jack liked confronting Alice she was a meek girl. He felt in charge and able to seize power over her, _after all he believed a woman especially a girl was no less threaten than a mouse. _Ralph walked up as well, feeling the need to play his role of leader and go on with his duty.

"Hello Alice my name is Ralph. It certainly a pleasure, if you don't mind me asking were you able to hear our plans about food and shelter?" Alice nodded her eyes blinking shyly at the thought of two strangers talking to her.

"Yes I did, and I think it is a good idea." Alice whispered. Ralph grinned, "Thanks, but don't worry none of the work will be for you- just the others. But if you want- to then that-that is fine I am not suggestion not to it-it's just up to you. "

Jack snorted, "Pssshhttt-women aren't supposed to do labor only strong men." Jack crossed his arms and continued to smile at Alice. She swallowed and nodded slowly trying to say as little as possible.

"So anyways Alice how old are you?" Jack questioned.

"15-no umm sorry 16. Yeah 16." Both Jack and Ralph raised their eyebrows.

Ralph asked, "Anyone else on the island related to you?" Alice felt weak and hung her head to the side, "Well, ummm maybe my mom made it to shore. I lost sight of her after the crash. Same with my sister- I was hoping to find them- that is why I came to your group. I thought maybe one of them might be here." There was a paused, "Have you seen them?"

Jack and Ralph looked at each other thaen behind them. Jack shouted to the group, "Hey have you guys seen any other girls on the island?" The boys looked from one another and shrugged off the idea.

Ralph faced the boy with glasses, "How about you Piggy? Seen anyone?"

"No Ralph honest, haven't seen anyone. No adults made it through the crash." He pushed up his glasses. Alice heart fell. Her eyes must have shown her disbelieve.

"Oh shut up fat ass you don't know shit." Jack yelled. The other boys giggled at his insult. Alice stuttered, "N-no adults ma-made it through the crash?" her eyes were wide and her mouth open. She looked away tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. She was alone. Death had come not at her but her family; death was slowly killing her in a tortures way. Alice put a hand over her eyes as the warm tears fell on the palm of her hand. Alice wanted to walk away but her body could not do so. She felt a hand on her shoulder for comfort but the agonizing heart ache was far greater.

Death struck at a different source.


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon

Chapter 3:

Alice spent the evening in disbelief. The boys had done everything in their teenage right minds to comfort her, as she struggled to realize her family was gone. Her mother only a few hours ago, was talking with her, only minutes ago was the news shocking. "I can't believe she is gone.", whispered Alice to herself. She sat on the beach her toes just feeling the spray of the ocean, as the orange sun set beyond the sea. Her mother dreamed of living a life on the shores, where the days would be no longer grey and the skies always open; her mother wished for nothing more than to be able to see the beautiful horizon. Her mother told her that the cold pavement of England was wearing on her feet. And Alice remember her mother describing what might an island have that they could discover, animals of many different breeds, wild fruits that may be sweet or sour, or the finding of a field of flowers appealing to their noses. What she remembered about her mother was her driven personality. Alice had always been a timid child for as long as she could remember; unlike her older sister, Alice found herself shying away from others giving her the image of always being alone. Her mother became her best friend.

Alice eyes stung as her emotions twisted thinking about her mother, her best friend gone. Her mom was her support, Alice's balance with social comforts. People made Alice feel nervous when ever a first meeting was introduced, her mother though, would be there no matter her age, their hands were locked a friendship never to be broken. "You promised me mom, our hands would be held when we went to new places." The frustrated tears returned and the pains in Alice's body had been stabbing her since she came to the shores. Alice whispered again, "The new place is here mom. Where are you?" Alice tucked her head in her arms that rested on her knees hiding her face from the world around her. She felt helpless.

"Hey Alice-" called a voice from behind her. Alice jolted turning around to see Jack walking up with two brightly colored fruits. Alice had forgotten about food, her mind was only worried about dealing with separation. Jack stood before her. Height with power stood next to the sun, competing with the heat a boy of pure confidence looked down upon her. With Jack's eyes of trust, he made Alice feel subconsciously secure. Alice welcomed his presence by looking him in the eyes an action-that was always short for Alice. "I was wondering if you were hungry? Fruit? Well ha that's all we got, anyway- not much of a buffet, but I did see pigs running wild on this island. All I need is to take my hunters and get on their trail and-" Jack stopped holding his final breath of words, realizing Alice was glancing away from him, he sat down next to her. He could see from the light of the sun the clear drips of water running down her checks. Jack did not know her pain well he was never close to his parents. Not that losing them was pleasant, but their absence was nothing to be grieving over in _his_ mind. Jack being bold reached out his hand slowly and carefully removed the tears from Alice's cheek. Alice's face filled with sorrow she held her bottom lip and broke down in front of Jack.

"She's gone. She's gone! How could she do this? She promised me!" Alice was not loud about her cries but her strained voice, her worried words, were enough for Jack to be hit hard. Jack found his comfort side and pulled Alice to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders hugging her. Alice did not care what she might appear to Jack. Her heart hurt and that was all that mattered. She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted support, and Jack right now was the one making the symptoms disappear.

"Shhhh Shhhh. Your mother is fine. I am here nothing will happen your safe. " Jack let Alice cry until the moments became silent.

Between cries Alice straightened herself off Jack's chest and took in a deep breaths trying to calm herself. Jack a little disappointed the moment came and went so quickly found himself hesitating to let her go. But not wanting to come off to strong Jack let off his grasp. Alice facing Jack, whipped her eyes with her arm then tucked her hair behind her ears. Jack could not help but smile knowing Alice was_ his_, Jack felt he had left a noticeable impression with Alice one he believed would last. "You feeling ok?" Jack asked with softness. Alice nodded.

"yeah. I'm sorry I did not mean for you to have to feel obligated to comfort me. Thanks though."

Jack smiled, "No problem it's what I am here for."

"Thanks again. I just normally don't put my sensibility out on the front line as I just did. " Alice tossed her head around as she talked. Jack noticed her nervousness filling inside her. He was good with reading people, analyzing others. In the back of his mind it was his way of getting information of people's weaknesses a strange habit he was not unaware he had developed.

"Do you always use big words? Or were you trained to be this way?" Jack cocked his head still smiling trying to cover up his deep curiosity. Alice felt his presence to be rather strong but ignoring her thoughts she shyly pressed on.

"I-I never really noticed to be honest. I have always been a book lover, my assumption being my strange ways have leaked out finally." Alice shrugged and Jack laughed.

"Never meant for you to feel bad about yourself, I just wonder. Very creative with your vocabulary I like that. "

Alice for the first time felt proud about herself. Jack was working his charming ways well. And Alice began looking out at the sea. The heat of the day was gone and the sun only had the very edge peaking out along the horizon. The night was swarming around them with the slowly of waves. The young boys that and wander off from work to play in the blue wonders, were scurrying off to the huts for shelter of the darkness.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Alice decided to change the subject though she was happy with Jack's flattering remark she felt the need to question him. Turn the tables a bit.

"So ummm, your head of the hunters huh? That's something to be proud of." Jack offered Alice the fruit and she took it without hesitation. Her stomach was able to talk free of being blocked from her mind. And listing to Jack was more interesting then she ever thought it would be.

"Ha yeah. I had already envisioned myself to be leader before Ralph mentioned or suggested me to be so. Just kind of have the act for it you know?" Jack laid on his side facing Alice watching her quietly chew the fruit he had given her. Alice swallowed,

"Yes I guess, you don't seem to be afraid of much must be nice."

"What do you mean?" Jack rested his head on his hand intently listening.

"I don't know I just have always been shy-well no, I suppose you could say cautious about things. I never did much at home, but read and maybe sit and watch the clouds for awhile. " Alice's eyes drifted. "This is the most I have ever talked with someone other than my mother. " Jack was rather stunned he had always been a child of wanting attention. Alice was a new discovery and a new toy.

"Hmm, well you just need to get more guts is all."

"You make it sound easy as if my inner voice will find its way out of my closed throat." Her voice was so soft Jack had to struggle to hear her for the calming waves at their feet had a stronger sound. Jack pinched his eyebrows.

"You always been this way? Find that rather difficult to believe. I mean girls aren't suppose to be loud mouths, God that would be annoying- but at the same time no healthy kid doesn't have a voice." Jack was beginning to bomb Alice with too many of what she believed were suggested insults. Facing Jack Alice spoke, "I have a voice. I have always had a voice I just-" She stopped not wanting to go on. Jack moved closer and sitting up and continued the discussion.

"Something happened that has kept your mouth shut with a lock and the key no where to be found. Must be pretty deep to have caused such scar." Jack brushed Alice's hair from her neck rubbing her skin lightly pretending to have found her wound. Alice jerked away not liking the dramatic attention she was receiving. She just lost her family and now is being harassed by an older boy on an island in the middle of nowhere. She stood up from the sand trying to show disgusted emotion but only managed to display a weak girl who was unsure about herself. Alice's eyes had a clear glass reflection from her crying from earlier and her mouth was slightly open showing the white lines of her teeth. Jack was stoned faced.

Alice tucked her hair nervously and whispered, "I rather not say."

Jack pretending to be a gentleman nodded in her respect and stood to his feet. Alice's head barely came past the top of his chest. Jack took step back arms hanging at his side.

"I understand. Sorry to have upset you. Better get some rest, don't want to be up to late at this hour." Jack held a slight grin. "If you ever want to talk I am always here for you."

Alice amazed at his understanding blinked several times than holding her one arm shrugged, "Thanks Jack. I am sorry to be so sensitive-"

"No need for apologies I am the one who should be sorry." And with that Jack began to turn away deciding to give Alice space. "Jack!" Alice called out worried to be left alone. "Don't leave- ummm do you mind to walk with me back to the shelters?" Turning around Jack's face lit up, "Sure Alice." Alice felt bad for being so judgmental about Jack. He was a nice guy and only trying to be helpful and Alice was a brick wall being difficult. Alice thought tomorrow would be a new day to prove to Jack that she was a different person than the one he met tonight.

The walk was long and the night dark but Alice knew Jack was beside her. He was her mom's replacement, a person of leadership. As they approached the huts, Ralph was standing outside gazing at the sky. Simon was sitting down swirling the sand around with his figure. Ralph heard their footsteps and faced them and with a causal voiced asked where they had been.

"Just by the sea down there." Jack pointed from where they walked. Ralph nodded and smiled at Alice, "You look like you are feeling better. That is good." Alice returned a grin holding her arms as the wind blew a cool breeze from the front. The boys must have body temperatures that surpass one hundred degrees, thought Alice, as goosebumps appeared. Ralph saw her skin begin to prickle and asked Simon to fetch his old jacket. Simon returned and Ralph placed the jacket around Alice. "Oh Ralph thanks you don't have to-"

"No seriously no problem can't have you freezing."

Blushing Alice hid her red cheeks and Jack felt the need to steal her attention back.

"Come on Alice let's get inside before you get sick that jacket won't last long out here." Ralph quietly let Jack take action. Ralph never felt the need to compete with Jack, Ralph always felt in control and did not feel the need to express his leadership to others, unlike his partner. Jack walked Alice up to the shelter made out of sticks and leaves the boys had constructed earlier that day. Ralph and Simon followed behind, their shelter had several young boys already asleep filling their heads with dreams and some were not.

"Sorry Alice you are going to have to sleep here. The other shelter we had planned for you was not finished today. We got short on workers if you know what I mean. " Ralph glanced at the small boys. They looked no older than six years of age and were exhausted from the work of play. The twin boys Alice met earlier were snoring deeply in the middle of the hut. The other boys were heavy breathing making the night filled with the musical band of the snoozing. A darker voice spoke in the shadows, "Not much comfort for a girl. I mean being alone with all of us." Alice felt uneasy and shifted from leg to leg not sure who was the speaker.

"Alice is fine Roger. Knock it off. It is just for one night she can sleep outside if she wants to, it's her decision. "Ralph looked at Alice and soon so did the other boys who were already awake. Alice sighed and swallowed trying to make a quick wise decision.

"Its fine I can sleep here." Alice softly voiced she welcomed the darkness so she did not have to see the Jack and Ralph's faces. They found a spot on the cool grains of sand. Alice enjoyed the bed it was comfortable and not at all hard as she thought it would be. Ralph laid not close and not far from her on her right side, and to her left Jack laid on his back, eyes closed showing a relaxing sleep. Though Alice felt she had a barrier around her she could not help but worry about Roger. His comment to her was not normal and she subconsciously thought his eyes were always glaring at her. Alice struggled through the night the pressure of wondering if she was the only one awake was killing her. Finally with courage Alice decided to see for herself. She sat up and glanced around the shelter looking for the boy name Roger. Alice did not remember what he looked like, but she figured his eyes would be open showing their heavy whiteness through the cracks of light seeping through the wood walls. Alice peered through the darkness seeking Roger out but only to be unsuccessful in her search. One of the boy's snores scared Alice causing her to gasp. She covered her mouth none of the boys were startled. Though she was a little uneasy Alice thought she needed to walk off her nerves. Alice was light on her toes and managed to smoothly leave the hut unnoticed. Wandering off Alice could not help but think of her mother. Stopping by the water she looked up and saw the full moon glistening high in the sky.

"I miss you. Wish you could be here." Suddenly loud screams from a girl erupted from the wooded maze. Alice spun around letting the ocean and moon stay behind her. The thundering of footsteps were not far from Alice as they crashed through the forest. More cries were following and Alice was frozen stiff. It sounded as if there was more than one creature running and Alice's heart beat raced as if she herself was running. The screaming continued Alice could hear the fighting and scuffling as it came closer to where she stood. Unaware that the cries were of people, Alice was nearly relieved to see two people staggering out of the branches and vines. The first person was slim and somewhat tall but Alice could not make out details and the other person following behind was taller and looked to be the chaser. The two people came darting toward the ocean where Alice was standing and it was all Alice could do trying hard not to have a heart attack at such a young age. Her heart was pounding hard causing her chest ached and her muscles were so tight she thought knots had formed. The first person cried out, "Leave me alone!" Their breathing was heavy from the hard running and the voice was recognizable for Alice. It was a girl's voice but whom? The person from behind sped up behind the girl, grabbing her and bringing her down hard on the sandy surface. They were so close to Alice she could make out the person holding the other one hostage was who she believed was Roger. The girl underneath him was franticly struggling to get out of his grasp. From the light Alice saw a girl with light hair and eyes. She had what looked to be blood running down her face, cuts hung around her forehead and cheeks. The two were fighting closely trying hard to get at each other but Roger was bigger.

"Let go of me! Let go! Help! Help someone! Help!" Alice remember.

"Elesa! Elizabeth!" Alice sprung like a rabbit and ran to her sister who was taking a beating from Roger. "Roger Stop! Roger let go! Roger!" Alice was pleading with him, struggling to get him off of her sister. Roger grunted shoving Alice to the ground, "Get off of me!" Alice began to panic being unable to save her sister from Roger's fists. Elesa's yells were pounding against Alice's ears, tears fell and Alice kept screaming at Roger to stop. But Roger persisted and the massacre continued.

"Heeelpp! Someone! Hel-" Roger smacked Elesa hard to the face. Alice saw blood spit and pour out of her sister's mouth. Her lost sister who she believed was dead, was now alive and being murdered in front of her own eyes. "Roger please stop!" Alice begged and Roger slowly and hesitantly stopped his bloody knuckles, resting them in the sand. Alice crawled over to her sister who lay under Roger, covered with blood. "No. Elizabeth common, common you can't die. Common breath!" Roger was breathing hard himself and sweating from the intense chase. He looked at Alice and grinned realizing the wonderful distress he caused her. His black hair hung in his eyes making his face darkly casting shadows he became always blended in with the night. "Roger we need help. Go get help!" Alice was choking in sobs watching her sister's chest barely rise and fall. "Roger!" Roger whipped his face with his arm and then grabbed Alice by the waist and forcefully pulled her up. Roger was taller than Alice but only by a few inches; unlike Jack. What little of Roger's eyes shown through his hair was enough to scary Alice into slight shakes. The boy held Alice's arms tightly staring her thickly with bad intensions.

"Mention this to anyone." Roger paused and looked around for anyone else who might be listening to his threat. He heard the hut stirring and quickly reinforced his plan. "and your sister will be unrecognizable. And will be fed to the beast that haunts this island. " Breathing hard into Alice's face he grabbed her chin. Alice whimpered and Roger put his forehead on hers. They were eye to eye.

"Ro-Roger please-" Roger scanned her face not concern with her pleads. The boys from the hut were awake and coming out of their shelter. Roger pulled Alice to his lips and kissed her lightly. Alice had stained tears on her face and Roger felt her body tense. Letting his lips fall Roger saw Alice's head hanging low and the drops of water pouring out of her eyes. Before the other boy's could reach them Roger pulled Alice's head to eye level and in a low voice spoke, "Better come up with a damn good story." Roger motioned to with his head to her sister who was struggling for air. Alice nodded quickly and Roger released her.

"I already have one-" shaking Alice looked at Roger, "want to be the hero."


	4. Chapter 4 Seizure

**Ok guys so sorry for the long wait (if anyone is interested in the story :P I have been having a hard time coming up with this chapter. I have the whole story laid out in my head but the struggle is trying to decide if I should drag it out and build emotion, suspense, detail, and the reader's heart toward the story…or should I just hurry up and get to the adventure part. Well if anyone reviews I would appreciate your output! Thanks **

**!Also just a warning to you guys! I do not want you to think I was writing crappy in this chapter I was trying to make _some parts_ light humor-though may not have been successful lol. **

**Enjoy~ **

Alice struggled through the night with her sister. The cuts and bruises were the least of her worries; though it was dark, Alice could see and feel the fatal swelling her sister had taken to her face and body. Alice knew the true murderer, but to the rest of the boy's he was the hero.

They saw a picture perfect guy with goodness surrounding him, like a cupcake with butter cream frosting and plump cherry on top. Alice was sick with disgust. "Roger you devil." Alice had given up on tears; her body was dehydrated and lacking energy.

She was exhausted from stress, worry, and depression; her sister was here with her, but crawling painfully away from life. What else could be done? Alice sat in the hut hovering over Elizabeth seeing her damage face caused Alice more agonizing grief than anyone could understand.

"I am so sorry. So very sorry." Alice's voice was weak as she held her sister's hand. The boys had carried her to the shelter and once in Alice had to explain Roger's heroic justice in a believable manner. Alice told them that her sister was being attacked by a wild pig deep in the forest. Roger heard the cries, and ran to investigate and rescued her from the monster by stabbing it with his handy spear.

Alice continued to whimper as she watched over her sister. Ralph and Jack were up with Alice for emotional support both trying to show her their soft side. The time was ticking slowly and morning seemed to be mocking Alice saying, 'silly girl you think the light will bring your sister good health?'

As the moments passed Alice began to feel her eyes get heavy. The night was becoming fuzzy and her head was weighing her down something horrible. Soon Alice would feel herself drifting away and would gasp and snap herself awake only then to doze off and jerk awake again.

"Stay awake. Stay awake." Alice whispered to herself. She did not trust Roger hanging in the corner and for that reason, for that small subconscious reason, Alice battled her tired mind.

Suddenly her sister mumbled, trying to speak to whomever might be in her presence. Alice nearly screamed with pure shock and excitement. Talking was good right? It was a sign that she would be aright, right? Alice chocked out a slight gasp and nearly whipped out the little ones who were sleeping nearby.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth I am here. It's me Alice. Alice your sister!" Elizabeth could barely talk her mouth was so badly swollen she looked as if she had been stung by a thousand bees. Jack was up in a swift movement followed by Ralph. They were both by Alice trying to analyze her sister's condition. Though her sister's eyes had yet to open, she was able to mumble her needs.

"Wa-wat-water. Water. Water." Elizabeth gently smacked her lips trying to demonstrate what she needed. Her mouth never felt so dry; so parched. Elesa could feel the rough taste buds on her tongue scratch the top of her mouth when she spoke.

The only moisture that was held was the horrible lingering taste of sticky blood. The blood clung to her lips like spider webs and moving in the motion of her mouth. Elesa believed her mouth was tormenting her with the feeling of vast desert heavily sitting upon her tongue. Where was the water? The relief? The rain?

"Hang on sis Jack's getting water. Just hold on." Alice talked to her older sister as if she was one of the little ones. Alice was determined to heal her sister. _Death is not going to strike again_, thought Alice as she held her sister's hand gently. Ralph was next to Alice giving his silent support.

Though Alice hadn't spoken to him since Elizabeth had arrived, he knew she was appreciating his actions. Jack returned with two shells full of water. Leaning close he raised Elizabeth's head towards the cup allowing her a relieving drink. Once she finished with the first Elizabeth asked for more.

The second cup was gone before Jack had a chance to slowly offer sips. The injured sister was lowered to the sand, the rest of the group thinking she would sleep peacefully. But instead Elizabeth tossed her head around and chocked out a demand for more water. Jack with a questioning look, hesitated looking toward Ralph and Alice. They all knew that was a lot of water to be consumed at one time, especially for someone who was badly injured. Ralph sighed.

"Go fetch Piggy. He outta know what to do." Alice nodded fiercely agreeing with Ralph's plan. Piggy had been able to stabilize her sister, asking a question should not be a problem. Glancing in Jack's direction she could see his thoughts clear on his face. The cracks of moon light peering in were giving Alice no illusion of what Jack fancied about Piggy and the situation; you want _me_, **me **to wake up lame ass. Snorting Jack turned away.

"Fat chance. Forget it, we don't need him for shit." Alice was stunned. She could not believe Jack's painful words of not wanting to help. She had perceived him as a better person and now was smacked with a hit of seeing a person's true colors. Before she could respond, Ralph was already at her defense.

"Jack! I am chief and what I say goes! Now go get Piggy. We don't have time for your dilemmas." Ralph was starring right through Jack. Alice could sense the coming, of Ralph realizing his power of leadership. Alice, weak sat in silence waiting for the turn out.

"Yeah! Well since you think you are so bloody great why you don't get him? That Porker does not know anything more than us! For God's sake Ralph we helped revive the girl." Jack spat the words out of his mouth as if he was a dragon breathing fire. Alice thought to herself_, all you did was carry her to the hut…and fall asleep twice on your duty…yeah Jack u are a great paramedic…" _

Some of the little ones began to stir. Some were becoming aware of the growing argument, being so young the littlest were terrified of the rising of the voices. Percival one who always cried, was **of coarse** the first to shed tears. And before long the whole shelter was erupted in wails and the taunting announce of _children._

Half were screaming for their mom's, a fraction about the "beastie", and the other amount was crying because everyone else was crying. Alice wanted to cry from the lack of sleep. Ralph and Jack were at each other's throats, now off subject and just making noise about what having guts really meant.

Alice rubbed the temples on her head; a habit she picked up from her mother when babysitting became her job. Though children were adorable Alice found them cutest from a distance. Not that she hated children by any means she was just tired of well…the crying. Being a figure of a mother Alice calmly tried to reason with the little ones.

"Sssshhh everyone . Common boys can we please quiet down? Shhhh it is alright Ralph and Jack are just talking ok? There is nothing to be afraid of-"

"You asshole! Shut up before I kick the teeth right out of your head!" Jack thundered pushing Ralph roughly. Standing up Ralph clenched his fists before throwing a punch square into Jack's jaw. Yelping, Jack stumbled slightly before retorting back in outrage.

"You think you're so smart? You're weak! You and everyone else who bloody believes in your ass will drown in your failure! 'Build huts', you say? Well then just let everyone starve! And as for this girl-" Jack motioned towards Elizabeth, " I hope she dies in your hands Ralph."

Standing frozen, Ralph displayed no fear or regret from the argument. Instead the chief held his ground against his competitor, a stance of confidence making Jack timid about his next move. Apparently his cold words had done nothing to shake Ralph, the way Jack had hoped. But neither boy was going to crumble now the tension, the competition was to strong. Losing was not an option. Alice holding the crying little ones was struggling to even comprehend Jack's outrage. The message was all too clear but _did he really want her sister dead?_

Alice mortified, hugged the children tighter feeling herself loosing security. The little ones surrounded her leaning against her shoulder's and body trying to bury their small ears from the painful cursing. Light tears began to fill Alice's eyes. _She just wanted her sister to be well, she just wanted-her sister! _Alice jerked her head up to see Elizabeth.

Her sister was lying on the gritty sand between the chief and Jack tossing her head around like she was having a bad dream. Her eyes were pinched tight and her mouth was barely open allowing little oxygen to fill her lungs.

Alice studied her sister's strange symptoms. _What was she doing?_

"Jack save _your_ pride for a better battle. Ralph doesn't seem to be in the right mood to fight." Roger walked toward Jack brushing Ralph's shoulder but hanging his head low no one seemed to notice. Even Alice found herself forgetting the situation as her sister's actions began to grow worse.

Elizabeth was now rocking her whole body on the floor. Her arms were shaking and jerking in unusual movements. Elisa's legs were scooting the grains of sand up and down making a deep groove. Alice realized her Elizabeth's chest was jolting up quickly as if her heart was trying to break out.

"Boys. Boys I got to go-I-I got to help-." Alice did not even finish the sentence before she kindly pushed the clamoring children off of her and crawled over to where her sister laid. Her breathing had become rapid and as Alice placed her hand on Elisa's forehead sweat covered the palm of her had. Gasping, Alice pulled her hand away as her sister's eyes opened and rolled back. The pure white haunting eyes pulsed through the young sister sending terror into her veins.

"Elizabeth. Ra-Ralph! Ralph!" Alice was screaming with panic as her Elisa's body thrashed with horrible muffled groans escaping her swollen lips. Alice held her sister's hand as best she could trying hard not to be hit in the process. The little ones saw Elisa's abnormal reactions. Their little minds did not see a person but a ghost, a monster...

"It's the beastie! It's-it's the beastie it's going get us!"

"The monster! Help-hel-help!"

"Mommy! Mom-mommy help me! Mommy!"

The boy's painful tears of fear echoed through the hut. Some were curled in a ball hugging themselves others were rushing out of the shelter pushing past Jack and Roger. The scene was pure chaos.

Elizabeth kept sucking in air, lifting her chest high as if reaching up could open her lungs. Alice reached for her shoulder holding tightly, trying to hold her down without being to forceful. Again she felt helpless.

"Ralph please! Ralph I need you!" The tears had finally leaked down the sides of the young sister's cheeks, " Ralph!"

Hearing the desperate cries Ralph turned to see the same terrible sight everyone else was viewing. Jack and Roger merely stood in the door way looking coldly down at the helpless girls. Though Jack was playing the role of the bad guy, inside his heart had slight tears as he watched Alice and Ralph struggle to keep Elizabeth from thrashing. Ralph had thrown himself over the shaking girl, pinning her arms to the ground trying hard with restraint. The meek girl he had just talk to earlier was using every muscle she had on her sister's legs. Swallowing Jack turned his head biting his tongue. _Maybe physical pain was better. _

Roger having no emotion outside his rotting shell or in focus all his attention on the agonizing Alice. His mind flashed back to the kiss he forced upon the girl in the tethered dress. How he hated every minute of their lips touching. It sickened him. Roger like Jack bit the inside of his mouth but this time tasted a copper.

"My god Ralph what is happening?" Alice had to keep her voiced raised the shelter was still filled with roaring screams besides her own. Elisa's body never stopped not even for a moment.

"I don't-I don't kno-Jack! Jack go get Piggy! We need him!" Ralph kept wrestling Elizabeth's frantic jolts. Her eyes kept flashing and her heavy lunges were giving way. Jack only tilted his head his eyes holding no connection. Ralph furious yelled in rage.

"Jack damn-it go get help! She's going to die! Go, that is an order!" Jack leaned his head back and sighed, acting as if the fast moving motion around him was not even there. He was acting as if the world was evolving around him, like he was in his own world. Pushing his hair back Jack took a deep breath then looked at Roger. _Maybe he had an answer._

"Jack you are your own person-" Lifting his shoulders and shrugging Roger continued, "it's your time to make your own choices." With a devilish grin Roger starred at Ralph knowing he had all the string attached to Jack. Ralph ignored the rebelling.

"Jack you son of a-" Alice chocking in her heart ache pleaded over Ralph.

"Roger please! Roger please save my sister again." Roger's smug grin quickly faded and his eyes went wide. Jack just as amazed, scowled and left the hut before Roger could react. _That little twit is using me…_

Knowing far too well not to blow the illusion he had created for this island playground, Roger made a low growl in his throat before leaving to get help. Ralph said nothing-he would ask later. By the time Piggy, Simon, and Sam n' Eric came hope was very slim. The fighting, the arguing, the disagreement left Alice's sister turning blue in the mouth.

Piggy being overwhelmed by the commotion just stood in the middle of the shelter. Simon shook Piggy getting his attention back on the problem. Pushing up his glasses Piggy put his hand to his forehead trying to handle the situation. It was hard he did not want to give the wrong directions nor did he want to be useless. Swallowing he began.

"Uhhh, Ralph Alice don't-ummm, don't hold her down-"

Ralph yelled back, "What do you mean don't hold her down? If we don't she will kill herself and us!"

The little boy's ear's rang with the phrase, _kill us. _

"It's the beastie! It's the beastie!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Alice! Help-"

"Shut up! All little ones leave the hut now!" Ralph being chief, the rest of the remaining boy's scurried out of the shelter their tear's and cries drowning out with them. But the noise was never truly gone. Piggy still standing gave the rest of his advice, praying for a good turnout.

" Ummm, I read somewhere..god I don't remember, but I read if a person is having a-a-a seizer u have to turn their bodies over." Piggy demonstrated quickly with his hand.

Alice spoke up, "How do you know that is correct? What if she chokes? Or-or swells more in her face? She will die!"

"Trust Piggy Alice. Your sister will be fine. Trust us." Simon was at Alice's side ready to help. Alice breathed in and looked at Ralph who gave a firm nod.

"Alright let's do it."

Alice by her sister's face kept softly talking to her as the boy's shifted Elizabeth's jerking body to her side. Piggy suggested to protect her head and the boy's put their old t-shirts into a shape of a pillow.

"Now all we can do is wait. It should end soon-"

"What! Piggy you can't just say that she needs treatment or CPR or surgery or something! You-we can't just leave her alone! Piggy please!" Alice sitting on the sand starred up at Piggy begging him with her brown eyes.

Ralph turned to Samn'Eric, "Can you guys get Alice out of here? Get her mind off of this." The twins nodded lifting Alice to her feet. Alice wanted to object, but she remembered how little good the fighting had done earlier. With salty tears still in her eyes and a quivering lower lip Alice said her good bye. Elizabeth was still jerking like a broken toy when Alice left.

Simon was at her sister's side watching her with caring eyes. Alice knew she was in good hands. But the pain still hung in her chest like a weight. Ralph and Piggy stayed as well, watching, waiting, and hoping just like Alice that the agonizing pain would just go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow ok who knew this was going to be a boring chapter! I am sooooooo sorry I had to put this in because it is key! And man was it hard to write-so much going on! Anyway sorry for the bad grammer and writing I wrote this at 3 am...so review please!<strong>


End file.
